Sing the Written
by pastlessness
Summary: Fran is a secret writer, he doesn't want fame he just want's to write. Bel is a famous singer, he wants fame and owns it. how can these two totally different people come together? B26, yaoi in later chapters. don't like don't read. Second chapter up-LEMONY GOODNESS! -completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, i started typing this on my nook when i was bored so after a few touch ups i decided to publish it. i apologize in advance for any speelind and/or grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer- i do not own KHR, sadly.- ENJOY! XD**

* * *

Fran is a secret writer, using the pen name: Froggy Mist, holding no picture to the name. His books are in the top ten best selling but he never does interviews or appears in magazines or newspapers. The only people who know who he really is, is his manager, editor, and publisher. Otherwise he is known to the world as just himself, cute, monotone, green hair and eyes, lithe, and working for minimum wage as a waiter for the Kokuyo café. He didn't want fame, he just wanted to write.

Bel is a famous singer, also known as Prince the Ripper, for the band Varia. His band is in the top ten and he is on T.V. every other day. When he's not on T.V. he's in the paper or a hot magazine, the places he loves to see himself. Everyone knew him; those who didn't lived under a rock. He is known to the world as fame, handsome, a voice of heaven, shaggy blonde hair with eyes hidden behind it, tall, and earning 35 million a year. He wanted to be famous, and he was.

**LINEBREAK**

It was a simple Thursday for Fran as he slept in; he had finished his manuscript and didn't have to work today.

*Ring-Ring-Ring*

Never mind.

Fran opened his eyes groggily and reached over to where his phone sat on the bedside table. He picked up the buzzing noise of plastic and looked at it, the caller I.D read 'Mukuro (pineapple head)' his boss and owner of Kokuyo café. Fran sighed and sat up, pressing send and then lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He said groggily though it sounded as monotone as always.

'Fran, I'm sorry Little One but I need you to come in today. Ken got sick and couldn't make it, I'm short one waiter.' Mukuro sounded remorseful and at the same time demanding.

Fran sighed and looked at his alarm clock, reading the neon green numbers as- 6:03 a.m. He sighed again and said, "Sure Mukuro, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Before the other could speak he hung up. He got out of bed and decided to get a quick shower before heading to work.

**LINEBREAK**

Bel had just finished another interview and was hungry. He had to skip breakfast because he woke up late and wasn't able to eat because of the interview. He was sitting in his limo with his stylist, Lussuria and crappy manager Levi who were in a heated discussion about something he didn't care about. His stomach growled suddenly and the limo went silent.

"Ushishishi, the prince is hungry." Bel said, looking out window.

"Oh, well I know this perfect little café that a friend of mine owns. It's close by." Lussuria said happily. Bel shrugged his shoulders, whatever to get him feed. Lussuria turned to the driver and gave him the directions; they were at a café called 'Kokuyo café' in less than five minutes. Bel got out of the limo and walked to the front door and stepped inside, not waiting for his manager or stylist. When he walked in a girl with purple hair timidly came up to him, "Hello sir, how many in your party?" she asked.

"Three." He decided to be nice and let the other two sit with him. He found a table and soon enough Lussuria and Levi joined him. He looked down at a menu that sat in front of him, he didn't touch it, Lussuria would order for him.

**LINEBREAK**

Fran had been working for a couple of hours and was starting to feel the consequence of only have a few hours of sleep. He looked over his area of tables and noticed a few people had sat down at one of them. He sighed and made his way over to them. When he arrived at the table he looked his customers over, there was a man or woman, he couldn't tell, with a multi colored Mohawk, and a man who looked like he had been plucked out of the garbage. The last one Fran didn't know what to make of. He was handsome but his eyes were covered with his think blonde bangs.

"May I take your orders?" Fran asked in his best monotone voice, basically the same as normal.

Lussuria and Levi looked up and gaped at the young beautiful male before them. Noticing their faces Bel looked up too. His eyes met the most beautiful person, besides himself, that he had ever seen. The male made an impatient noise, obviously used to the stares, and asked again, "May I take your orders?"

Lussuria and Levi mumbled their orders quickly but never took theirs eyes of the male, who in turn, rolled his. He looked at Bel expectantly, waiting for his order, when it didn't come he started tapping his foot, hoping to show how impatient and tired he was. Noticing the action Lussuria decided to speak up, but it was too late, the green haired beauty lost his cool.

"Excuse me sir, I would kindly appreciate if you would order already, you are not the only customer here. Or what's the matter cat got your tongue?" Fran had about had it, he had been working longer than he had slept and the guy was not making his day any better.

"Ushishishi, the prince does not order his own food, peasants do it for him." Bel smirked.

"The only thing I see is a crazy stupid fake prince who thinks he's too good to order his own damn food." Fran nearly shouted, it took his all not to. Fran wasn't the only one who was fed up; Bel was getting tired of this cheeky kid. He stood up with the full intention of yelling at the teen, but was cut short when he accidentally shoved a waiter passing behind him. The waiter had been caring a tray of steaming hot soup when the singer suddenly stood up and knocked him. He had been knocked off his feet and the tray he was caring spilled.

Fran was shocked at the sudden action of the blonde but was even more shocked when the male bumped into one of the waiters. Sending the unsuspecting fellow to the floor and the hot soup flying straight at an unsuspecting little girl. Before he even registered what he was doing he bolted. He practically leapt over the table in front of him to reach the girl, hopefully in time. The steaming liquid was barely a foot away when Fran reached the girl, he covered her with his body, just as the soup splattered his back, he could feel his back burn. The now empty bowl landed two feet to his right and shattered.

Fran backed off from the little girl, he looked her over and she seemed fine, scared, but fine. "SALLY," he heard someone yell from behind him. Figuring it as the girl's mother he picked her up and took her over to her mother, careful not to step on the glass strewn across the floor. As soon as he was in arms reach of the girl's mother she snatched her out of his arms.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance madam, to show our apologies, you will have your meal free." Fran said politely. The woman looked shocked at first but then nodded her head. She left the mess and Fran and took her daughter to the ladies room to clean up and get the still weeping girl to stop crying. Fran sighed and turned back around to the mess. He was about to clean it up when his boss Mukuro walked up to him.

"What happened?" He asked, clearly not pleased with the disturbance in his restaurant. And thus Fran had to go over the very eventful last five minutes, leaving out that the soup was hot. Fran could still feel his skin burning from underneath his soaked shirt but said nothing of it.

"You know you have to pay for the meal right Fran. You said it without asking me if it was okay so it's your mess." Mukuro was kind but when it came down to his restaurant he was stone cold. Fran sighed and nodded. He turned back around to face his 'mess' when he felt someone grab him waist, and then he was hoisted up in the air.

As soon as Bel stood up he regretted it, the waiter he had bumped into fell to the floor, the hot soup flying through the air towards and unsuspecting little girl. Before he had time to react though, a flash of green shot past him, it took him a second to realize it was his waiter, but by then it was too late. The green haired teen was already on top of the girl shielding her from the hot liquid. The bowl ending up shattered across the floor. The waiter stood and looked the girl over before handing her to her mother. Then the boy's boss walked over and the two shared a quite conversation, and that was the last straw.

Bel stormed over to the green haired waiter and picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulder. He ignored the shocked faces and struggle of the teen and made his way to the staff lounge. The lounge was simple with an old couch and a small fridge but Bel by passed them and headed to the door in the far corner of the room marked, 'MENS CHANGING ROOM'. He threw open the doors and stormed over to the empty showers, where he unceremoniously dumped the teen. He reached over and turned the knob, freezing water shot down from the spout, drenching the both. Fran still hadn't he time to say anything when Bel torn off the teen's shirt and turned him around. Fran hissed as the cold water splashed over his burnt back. Bel could not believe the teen had not once cried out in pain at the burn, the pink swollen flesh stood out against his normal soft white skin. He released the teen who turned around to look at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fran asked. Appalled and yet happy and the strangers actions.

"Ushishishi, nothing much froggy." Bel thought the water fit the green haired teen perfectly; it made him think of a frog.

"What did you call me?" Fran couldn't believe it, he had just met this stranger and yet he knew who he was. He knew he was a-

"I called you froggy because you look like frog, does that bother you?" Bel chuckled. Never mind, Fran thought with relief.

"Yes it does." Fran growled, why couldn't this guy just leave him alone. He leaned back against the shower wall, letting the cold tiles touch his burned skin. He let his eyes slip closed for a second, letting the cold water take him over. He didn't hear the stranger walk closer to him, but he did feel wet cold lips on his. He was too shocked to move and just stood there. But when the other started licking along his bottom lips he couldn't find it in himself to deny him.

He opened his mouth and let the stranger in. the kiss was wet and knew, neither had felt a sensation such as the one they were feeling now. Reluctantly Bel pulled away for air. As soon as he pulled away Fran snapped back into his senses, he pushed the blonde away from him gasping.

"W-wha-wha-what did you do t-that for?"Fran gasped out.

In truth Bel didn't know, he was just looking at the teen as he leaned against the wall and he had a sudden urge to kiss him. "Ushishi… I don't know."

To be continued…

* * *

**mwahahaha... not much of a start but it's a start. okay then i know i have to many stories i need to finish but i have too many ideas popping into my head and i can't just ignore them. well i hoped you liked, no flames, DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so for the few who read this, here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long! i apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes- i didn't have time to go back over the story because it's almost 2 in the morning and i am dead tired. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything KHR!**

* * *

It had been three months since Fran had seen the weird blonde, the blonde who carried him from the restaurant, the blonde who threw him into a shower, the blonde who _kissed_ him. But things were going better since then. He had published a new book and been on the radio once, due to his managers excessive whining, but it did sky rocket his ratings so it didn't bother him too much. After a while he began to forget about the blonde freak and the kiss.

Fran was walking home from another late shift at the café. It was dark and sprinkling though it was plain to see it would start pouring at any minute. He ran across the road just as a car past, then bolted down the sidewalk. But then something caught his eye. It was a poster, a huge one that took up the whole side of a shop. It was of the crazy blonde. It read, Prince the Ripper, Varia in squiggly red and black letters. It was easy to tell he was a famous singer just by looking at the poster.

"Stupid fake prince." Fran muttered under his breath. Suddenly there was a stinging pain on the back of his head and then he was on the ground. Fran look up and see no one other than the prince himself.

"Ushishishi, the prince is not stupid or fake." He laughed, holding a closed umbrella in his hand; Fran guessed that's what he was hit with. Fran stood and swiped at the back of his pants to get any dirt off.

"Wanna bet?" Fran argued. Bel stepped forward threateningly but stopped when a loud sound of thunder rung out. The rain immediately became fiercer and the wind picked up for any of its slack. "Crap." Fran started to run down the street to his apartment when Bel grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Bel said as he pulled Fran back towards him.

"What?" Fran almost whined. He was looked to where Bel had his arm, it felt warm despite the cold rain.

"The prince's ride is late; take me to your place." Bel demanded.

"No, why should I?" Fran snarled, and jerked his arm from Bel's grip.

"Because, I am a prince." Bel smirked. "And are you really heartless enough to leave someone who helped you, out here in the rain?"

"Yes." Fran deadpanned and began to walk away. Panicked, Bel ran infront of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"What now?" Fran was starting to get irritated and very much soaked.

"If you don't I'll just follow you home and keep bugging you until you let me in." Bel smirked again, showing off his white teeth. Fran stood in thought for a moment before sighing.

"Come on then." Fran gestured. He was annoyed as hell but he didn't want a stalker. Bel giggled and opened his umbrella, and after a moment's hesitation Fran joined Bel under it. They walked in silence for the next few blocks. When they reached Fran's apartment Fran hesitated before he let Bel in. Bel closed his umbrella before following Fran up the stairs. On the third floor, Fran walked down the hallway, filling it with the squeaking of their wet shoes. At apartment 3B Fran stopped and unlocked the door. Bel followed him in.

The apartment was small but decent in size for one person. The walls were a homey grey and the single love seat was a deep sea green. A small flat screen sat on a wooden table just infront of the couch. Around the corner of the small room was a tiny kitchen with a mini refrigerator and a small oven. There were only three doors in the apartment; one was a closet, another the bathroom and the last was Fran's bedroom.

Bel took off his shoes and sat them by the door then made his way to the couch and slumped onto it. Fran did the same with his shoes and then took off his jacket and set it on the arm of the couch.

"Sure make yourself at home." Fran said sarcastically.

"Small place you got here." Bel said looking around. He set his feet up on the table; only inches away from the small TV. As he set his feet down a paper slipped off the table. Bel leaned down and picked it up and started to read it.

"Well sorry for not having a bigger house 'your majesty', anyway I don't want to hear you complain, after all I- hey what are you reading?" Fran asked as he saw Bel pick up a paper from the floor.

"Hmm, oh nothing at all, Froggy Mist." Bel said smirking. Fran flinched and walked over to Bel.

"Give it back." Fran said, reaching for the paper.

"No, I'm still reading it. So you're the author of the famous Dying Will series, huh? It's surprising that you write such lively characters when you're so... well not." Bel chuckled. Fran growled and reached for the paper and Bel jerked it out of his reach, a smug smile on his lips.

"Will you," Fran reached for it again and missed "Just," He tried again and missed "Damn it! Give it back." He tried again, fully leaping forward to try and reach the paper. Bel jerked back just as Fran leapt but Fran over shot it and landed on Bel.

"Owww." They both cried on impact. Fran sat up and looked at the paper in Bel's hand, he reached forward and grabbed it, Bel cried out in dismay.

"You're no fun." Bel pouted, he put his hands down setting them on Fran's waist.

"Well it's not like I'm here to entertain you so too bad." Fran said grumpily as he began to get up but Bel tightening his grip on Fran's hips prevented him from doing so. Fran used his free hand to try and pry off Bel's hands. "Hey… let go."

"I don't want to." Bel giggled childishly. Fran continued to squirm in Bel's grasp to no avail. After another few minutes Fran gave up and slumped down onto Bel. The paper lay completely forgotten on the floor.

"You're exhausting, you know that." Fran panted. He leaned up putting his hands beside Bel's head. Bel was staring up at Fran or so Fran thought anyway, besides there wasn't much else to look at in his dinky apartment. Fran looked down at Bel curiously; he lifted his hand and gently brushed away Bel's blonde locks. Slowly royal Purple eyes opened for Fran to see. As Fran stared at Bel's eye's Bel stared at his.

Bel moved his hand to cup Fran's cheek and slowly moved his hand up to the back of Fran's head. Without knowing what he was doing Bel brought Fran's head down and smashed their lips together. Fran jerked back at the sudden movement but Bel's hand on the back of his head kept him there. Fran was near close to biting Bel; he opened his mouth to do so but was shocked when Bel's tongue invaded his mouth instead.

Bel didn't know what was coming over him; it was the second time he had kissed this stranger. It was something inside him that desperately wanted the boy, and who was he to deny it. When Fran opened his mouth, Bel eagerly took the opportunity to get inside. Fran's mouth was warm and wet; a strong taste of mint toothpaste lingered there. Bel roamed around Fran's mouth and it wasn't long until Fran joined in, though shyly.

Bel sat up, Fran still straddling him. Bel moved his hand from Fran's hip to his back and pulled him closer to himself, Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck. The kiss was hot and sloppy, neither not really knowing what they were doing. Finally they pulled away, the need for air to great to ignore. Fran looked down at Bel and Bel looked up at Fran, they were both panting deeply.

"Wha- why did you kiss me again?" Fran asked, he cheeks flushing a rosy pink. Bel just looked at him; the question had struck him too. Why had he kissed this stranger?

"I don't know… but it's not like you tried to stop me, ushishishi." Bel smirked. Fran blushed deeper and scowled.

"Yes I did, but you had your han-" Before Fran could finish, Bel pulled him back down, re-connecting their lips. Bel expected resistance when he kissed Fran again but was met with none. Taking that as encouragement he pressed on.

Bel licked across Fran's bottom lip and Fran opened his mouth without hesitation, letting Bel fill his senses. Bel licked the roof of Fran's mouth making Fran mewl. A fight for dominance commenced but Fran folded within seconds. He moaned into the kiss, and Bel could feel himself hardening by the sounds Fran was making. Without thinking Bel ground his growing arousal against Fran, both moaned at the friction and Bel could tell he wasn't the only one getting hard.

"Wa- wanna take this to the bed room, ushishishi?" Bel asked as he grinded the two arousals together.

"Ah-aaaah," Fran moaned before nodding. Bel smirked and stood, bringing Fran with him. Fran wrapped his legs around Bel's waist to keep himself from falling and wrapped his arms around his neck. Bel kissed Fran again and this time Fran opened his mouth instantly, letting in Bel's wet muscle.

After somehow successfully making their way to Fran's room Bel laid Fran down on his bed before crawling over him. Bel slowly shed Fran and himself of their shirts. Bel leaned down to Fran's neck and began to bite down possessively. Fran cried out at the first bite and Bel licked over it before sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Bel pulled back and looked over his work, a dark purple bruise was laid on the junction of Fran's neck and shoulder. Satisfied with his work he began traveling down Fran's torso.

Fran let out a rather unmanly whimper when Bel accidently brushed his nipple. Bel smirked and ran his fingers across it again, gaining the same result. Bel leaned over and caught the nub between his teeth and bit down gently on it, and Fran moaned softly. Bel continued to tease Fran's nipple before moving onto the next one. Fran could not understand why he was getting so hard from the singers ministrations but for the life of him, didn't want it to stop. Bel gave Fran's nipple one last bite before kissing down his stomach. When he reached Fran's pant line he looked up to the flushed face before reaching in Fran's pants.

"Naaah haaah. Don- don't do that." Fran tried and failed to suppress his moan as Bel began to stroke his member through his boxers. Bel just chuckled.

"But you're enjoying it so much." To prove his point he squeezed Fran's erection and Fran let out a loud moan.

"I- hah, I don't e-even know your aaaah, name." Fran panted out.

"Bel." Bel said shortly before slipping off Fran's pants. "And yours? Froggy?"

"Faaah- Fra- Fran." Fran stuttered out as Bel also removed his Boxers, exposing his erection to the cold air.

"Ushishishi, well then Fran nice to meet you." Bel chuckled before engulfing Fran's erection. Fran threw his head back and moaned at the new sensation. Bel bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue on the underside of the others length. Fran moaned loudly as Bel began to hum around his erection. Fran put his hand over his mouth to stifle his moans but it did no good. The pleasure was overwhelming him.

"Come on don't be like that. Let me hear you." Bel smirked around Fran's erection. He reached up and grabbed Fran's hand away from his mouth before giving a hard suck to his erection.

"Aaaaah,, haah." Fran moaned before biting his lip. Bel looked up and put two of his fingers to Fran's mouth. Fran blushed but took the digits in his mouth, lathering them with saliva. When Bel deemed them wet enough he took them from Fran's mouth with a pop. Bel trailed his fingers down Fran's torso to his ass. He circled his wet fingers around Fran's hole before sliding one in. Fran grunted but otherwise made no objections.

Bel thrust his finger into Fran a few times before adding a second. Fran cried out as the finger entered him and twisted his hands in the sheets. Seeing his discomfort Bel sucked hard he Fran's erection, licking up his shaft to suck on the tip. Fran moaned loudly, temporarily distracted from the pain. Bel thrust his fingers in Fran and started to scissor them, widening Fran. Fran was uncomfortable but something inside him didn't want Bel to stop knowing the pain would ebb away and only leave pleasure.

When Bel thought Fran ready he pulled his fingers out from Fran's entrance and rid himself of his clothes. Fran looked to Bel in his pleasure filled haze, his mind felt blurry and dizzy; he didn't know what to think. Bel crawled back onto the bed above Fran and brought Fran's legs up onto his own thighs for better leverage.

"This will hurt… probably." Bel said as he got himself ready.

"Probably? What do you mean by probably?" Fran nearly shouted. Bel looked back up at Fran.

"What? You think I've done this before?" Bel snickered. Fran frowned but otherwise said nothing. Bel sucked on his own fingers before bringing them to his own straining erection. He lathered himself before positioning himself at Fran's rosy entrance. He slowly pushed himself into the tight ring of flesh until he was fully inside Fran. Fran squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his tongue, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. It was painful, very painful but he still couldn't help but to want more, even the pain.

Being inside Fran felt too perfect for words for Bel. He did all he could not lose control, and just pound into the panting male around him. But when Fran experimentally moved he could help but to jerk forward, forcing himself deeper into Fran. Both men moaned in pleasure.

"I'm going to make you sing." Bel whispered into Fran's ear as he pulled himself out of Fran a few inches.

"Y-you say that… ngh.. but you're the-the singer." Fran twitched as Bel began to pull his erection from him.

"Fine then I'll have you write the song, ushishishi." Bel smirked before snapping his hips and thrusting back into Fran's tight passage.

"Haaaah,, ngh,, aahaa." Fran moaned loudly, he was sure he would hear complaints from his neighbors in the morning but at the moment he could care less. Bel continued thrusting at a slow pace, allowing Fran to get used to the size before speeding up.

"Fran.. so t-tight… relax a little." Bel breathed into Fran's ear. Fran moaned as Bel licked the rim of his ear and continued down to his neck. Bel continued to nip and suck on Fran's neck leaving a multitude of hickies along his way. Fran was near the end of his rope, he had never received so much pleasure in all his life, it was no wonder he was overwhelmed. Bel suddenly reached down and began to stroke Fran's neglected member causing Fran even more pleasure.

Bel could feel Fran's muscles contract around him and he sped up as he was nearing his own peek. After a few more thrust and strokes Fran was sent over the edge. He moaned Bel's name just as he climaxed, his seed spilling over Bel's hand and his chest and stomach. With a roll of his hips Bel came too, empting his seed into Fran. Bel leaned over Fran; his head resting on Fran's dirtied stomach. He slowly pulled himself from Fran, who winced at the loss.

"We better get cleaned up froggy, ushishishi." Bel laughed and leaned back up. Fran followed him up so he was nearly sitting on Bel's lap.

"uh… okay." Fran sighed and began to get up but winced and sat back down. "That hurts." He answered Bel's questioning look.

"Oh, well I guess it can wait until morning, ushishishi." Bel giggled before lying down on Fran's bed, pulling Fran down to lay with him. Fran laid his head on Bel's chest and Bel rested his on Fran's green locks. It wasn't long before the two drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**LINEBREAK**

When Fran woke the next morning, it was to the ringtone of this manager. Groggily he reached for his phone; he stared at the bright screen for a moment before answering.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily into the receiver.

"Fran! I have been trying to reach you all morning; I got a call earlier this morning from Tsunayoshi Sawada from Vongola records! He said he wants you to be the new song writer for their number one band. He said the band asked for you specifically." His manager squealed. Fran raised an eyebrow and looked at the phone quizzically before bringing it back up to his ear.

"Me? Why?" Fran yawned. "What band?"

"You are never going to guess..." His manager paused. "You were supposed to guess, oh well. Anyway the band is none other than the Varia! Their lead singer Belphegor, A.K.A Prince the Ripper, suggested _you_ for the job" Fran looked to the sleeping prince beside him and raised an eyebrow, _when and why did he do that?_ Fran thought.

"Oh, so are we doing it?" Fran asked. He slipped from out of the cover quietly so as to not wake the singer and tiptoed into his living room. Ignoring the fact that he was naked and sore, Fran sat himself down on the couch, he was still sleepy but he had slept longer than he normally did.

"Of course! Are you crazy? This is the chance of a life time!" He manager rattled on. Fran yawned again and ended the call along with his manager's tirade. He stretched a bit and planned to get up when two arms rapped themselves around his waist. Fran looked at them in mild surprise before looking over his shoulder at Bel, who was grinning widely.

"Welcome to the Varia, Froggy." Bel whispered.

* * *

**Okay then, that was it! sorry that it was so rushed and the lemon was a bit short but hey, a least i was able to finally finish it. If there's anything that makes the story to hard to follow or read or anything, write a comment and i will go back and correct it! NO FLAMES please.**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!  
**


End file.
